Nulocke: Ash Version: Kanto Arc
by fanfictionfan123456
Summary: In an Au pokemon world where everyone is forced to follow Nuzlocke rules, Ash Ketchum is not given a starter at all, instead he catches a Rattata. Follow along as he tries to become a master. Mostly follows the games.
1. Rattata starts it off

I know i should do one of my other stories, but when an idea comes to me, it won't let go. So enjoy.

Nuzlocke Ash Version: Part One: Kanto

In an alternate pokemon world, we find trainers following "nuzlocke" rules.

1\. Only allowed to catch the first pokemon on the route that you see. If you don't catch it, make it faint, or run away, you can not catch anything else for that route. (I'm not sure what the rule is for gift pokemon)

2\. You must nickname all pokemon you catch to ensure a greater bond

3\. If a pokemon faints it is considered "dead" and you must release it or put into the p.c. box until the end of the game (or region in this case)

4\. a trainer white out/ all the team fainting and you must start over from the beginning (We'll change that to say Ash just has to capture a new set of pokemon)

5\. Adding the mercy rule of shiny encounters. If the coin flip ap i'm using comes up heads, the pokemon Ash catches will be shiny, also if he encounters a shiny pokemon that is a dupe (duplication) dupes clause will not come into effect.

6\. Adding the second mercy rule of 1-5 revives allowed for pokemon.

* * *

Anyone who wanted to become a trainer knew that the rules were going to make things tougher, but before the rules had come into play, there were people who abandoned their pokemon for the silliest of reasons, as well as an overabundance of pokemon left at the daycare for not having the right move sets, or the right nature. When the rules had come into effect, it made it harder for trainers to just catch whatever pokemon they wanted as well. they had to rely on luck and skill. Many people who became trainers wilted under the new rules, but for Ash, it just made things more exciting. He wanted to prove that he was the best, and perhaps someday on his own journey he might even run into the father that had abandoned him.

luck didn't seem to be with Ash on the day he was supposed to leave however. For when he arrived at Professor Oak's lab to claim his bulbasaur, the pokemon he had decided on after much consideration, Oak had turned to him with a shagrined look and handed him his Tauros's pokeball to help him catch his first pokemon. Now it really was all up to luck. Ash had been counting on a bulbasaur to take on the first three gyms. Instead, he would be stuck with the first thing that popped out of the grass. He just prayed that it wasn't...

"Rattata!"

Ash sighed, this really wasn't going the way he wanted at all. But rules were rules, "Tory, use stomp"

Luckily the rattata seemed to be at a pretty high level as it took the stomp proudly, but was breathing heavily as Ash threw the pokeball. It wiggled three times, and then dinged.

"Guess I caught a rattata"

Ash stopped by professor Oak's to return his tauros and get his Pokedex, as well as his mothers who gave him 20 potions, 10 pokeballs, one premiere ball, 5 antidotes, 5 paralyze heals, and 5 great balls all tucked away in a brand new backpack.

"Your father sent it." She said sadly "He knew I wouldn't have enough to get you anything but the basics."

"Did he say where he was?"

"No"

Ash sighed, he was tempted to leave the backpack with everything in it, but with his start being so unusual he knew he was going to need the extra help.

"Don't forget to call me at every pokecenter."

"I will."

"Good luck Ash."

End chapter


	2. First battle

Because we are following the games, all pokemon caught will have only the moves that were learnable for that game. So for now our pokemon are stuck with the moves they learned in the first (yellow/Red/Blue) game as well as only 4 moves per pokemon. However I am allowing one TM/HM move per pokemon, call it luck or cheating but it'll make things a little easier. Oh and we are changing it so that the pokemon have genders. I know they didn't in the first game beyond Nidoran, but...

* * *

Ash had been training with Kate for some time, and although he was still a bit miffed that he had to use a rattata, she had some decent moves. Dig, Focus energy, Quick attack and tail whip which had allowed him to level her up a bit so that now she was at least level 13. Figuring that was good enough he decided to head to the route that lead to the pokemon league. He knew that he wasn't going to be allowed in, but it was counted as a new route so he'd be able to add another pokemon to his team. A Spearow just happened to try nabbing his rattata but he wasn't allowing that, a quick attack later and he had his new pokemon. After healing the Spearow up he decided to see just how far he could go out of curiosity but was stopped by Gary Oak.

"They won't let you through without badges loser."

"I wasn't going to try to get through, just look."

"Why bother? Everyone knows that I'm going to be the champion. You should just stay at home with your mom where you belong."

"How about we settle this with a pokemon battle!"

"Fine by me, Bubbles, to the field!"

Gary released a healthy looking Squirtle and Ash couldn't help feeling a little impressed, but he wasn't about to let it stop him from winning. "Kate I choose you!"

"Hah a rattata! Couldn't get any decent pokemon I see."

"My rattata is a hundred times better than any of your pokemon, don't underestimate her! Quick attack!"

"Defense curl"

"Focus energy"

"Bubble."

"Quick attack again."

Just as Ash hoped, the focus energy allowed Rattata to get a critical hit in and squirtle was down for the count.

"Well you won this one, but don't expect to win again!"

Ash watched Gary go, pleased now that he had won his first battle and against his rival no less.

End Chapter

* * *

So now we have Kate the Rattat at level 13 with Dig, Focus energy, Tail whip and Quick Attack and Fearme the Spearow with Peck, Growl, Leer, and Swift


	3. First Gym

Coming into Pewter city, Ash was glad he'd spent the last couple of days training. Now he had rattata up to a respectable level 16, Spearow at 15 and his new Beedrill at level 20. It was bad luck that he had run into a weedle instead of a caterpie in Viridian Forest, but after working with Beedrill for a while and battling all the trainers in the forest Beedrill had leveled up to 20 and now knew the moves Focus Energy, Mega Drain, Poison Sting, and Rage. He had a plan for dealing with Brock's rock types. Battling the youngsters in the gym got Rattata up to level 19, one level from evolution, Spearow to level 17 and Beedrill to level 21. He had also bought a bunch of potions at the Pokemart just before coming to the gym so he was confident.

"Welcome challenger to my gym. I train all of my pokemon in rock hard defense. Dudegeo you're up!"

"I'm Ash, and I intend to smash your defenses. Kate, your turn!"

"Tackle it!"

"Dig!"

Brock scanned for any sign of the small rattata, but he could not even see the telltale sign of the rows that normally followed a pokemon digging underground. He was caught off guard when the rattata popped up and smacked into geodude from behind, disappearing into another hole before geodude could get an attack in. 3 more times Rattata dug up into geodude before geodude finally fainted.

"Well that was interesting. But I think you'll find it much harder with my next pokemon! Go Tank!"

Ash watched as a particularly large and scared Onix came out of the pokeball. Gulping, he reminded himself that he had a plan for this as he returned Rattata to her ball.

"Buzby you're up!"

"Rock throw!"

"Poison sting!"

Ash winced as the rock throw hit Beedrill, but didn't completely take it out due to both it's high level and the secret weapon he'd spent most of his cash on, a focus sash.

Luckily though, the poison sting must have got in one of Onix's many scratches, because he noticed it breathing heavily, it was poisoned. Perfect.

"Bide Onix!"

"Focus Energy." Ash called, out knowing not to do anything. If he attacked now, even with Beedrill's super effective Mega drain the chances were that Onix would still have enough HP left to deal out damage from the bide. He knew he couldn't end the match yet, so he had Beedrill use Focus Energy twice as he waited for the bide to do nothing.

"Mega drain!" The Focus Energy plus the supereffective nature of the attack caught Onix even as Brock tried to get another attack in, but Beedrill was faster. That and the poison finally had it falling with a large thump.

"Well Ash that was a great battle. You earned this."

Ash eyes watered as Brock gave him both the badge and the tm for bide. He was speechless, he had won, and without any casualties. Things couldn't have gone better.

Stopping at the Pokemart before he left he made sure to restock up his potions, antidotes and paralyze heals as well as buying 5 more pokeballs before he left the city. He wanted to be ready for his next challenge, going through Mount Moon, and then, Misty.

End Chapter


End file.
